


Feudal

by lily_zen



Series: Feudal Japan [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru the samurai versus Die the ninja turns into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feudal

Feudal

 

Pairing: Die x Kaoru, Toshiya x Kyo x Shinya

Genre: Historical, Romance

Warnings: Kyo’s a pimp.

Archive: Ask

Rating: NC-17

 

By: Lily Zen

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

Notes: Inspired by Koree’s artwork! 

 

If anyone’s ever seen or read Samurai Deeper Kyo, this is where I’m drawing a lot of my ideas from, besides some historical knowledge, which comes from…my brain. Anyway, picture Kaoru as Yukimura, except not as drunk or womanizing (or manizing, for that matter). Die, I’m kind of picturing as Saizo, except not so goofy, nor obsessed with Yukimura.

 

If you like this fic once you finish reading it, some anime/manga I’d recommend for more of the feudal Japan theme is:

-Samurai Deeper Kyo

-Blade of the Immortal

-Mirage of Blaze

-Rurouni Kenshin

 

*

 

“Draw your sword, Ando.”

 

The challenge echoed across the village square, and background movement ceased. The redhead, his hair artificially colored, did not straighten from his relaxed pose. His masked face was blatantly obvious in identifying him for what he was: one of the Ando ninjas, warriors for hire specializing in stealth. It was rare that one of the ninja should give their alliance to anyone free of cause, so chances were he was working for someone. Kaoru had the sneaking suspicion that ‘someone’ was Mana of the Sato clan, his lord’s archenemy.

 

The lord in question was referred to as Kyo of the Niimura clan. He and his family had guarded and kept the territory surrounding the city of Kyoto for decades before, always fighting to keep the Sato clan from taking over. The Satos had infringed on the edge of Niimura territory for just as long.

 

This was a new low for the clan leader though, seeking to hire such a low, mercenary man to try and spy and possibly sabotage their compound. It was merely coincidence that Kaoru had happened to spot a shadow in the corner of his eye and followed it out of the compound and onto the streets of the small village which existed outside its walls.

 

Daisuke of the Ando was infamous not only for his skills, but for his flaming red hair, similarly to the way Kaoru was renowned for his own flowing violet mane. Therefore it was easy to put two and two together: red hair, ninja uniform.

 

So now Kaoru stood, in his delicately patterned kimono, sword drawn and ready. His eyes were intent on the movements of the ninja, watching for possible signs of an attack. However the redhead seemed uninterested, and turned away without a word. Enraged, the violet haired samurai lunged forward, sword tip aimed for his heart.

 

It happened so quickly he could barely blink. One moment Ando had his back turned, the next he was spinning around and crouching, sword drawn and held up to block the strike. There was the harsh clang of steel on steel, and sparks flew, literally. Narrowed brown eyes stared into his own, a flame of anger burning within them.

 

Then a clear voice rang across the town square. “Kaoru-san, no!” From the corner of his right eye, he could see a tall figure hurriedly trying to reach them. Hair turned coppery blonde with peroxide. Shinya. The boy was one of his lord’s attendants and was almost always found at Kyo’s side. “Put up your swords!” he cried, skidding to a halt beside them.

 

The blonde’s glare, so forcefully directed at Kaoru, finally made the samurai step back and sheathe the blade. Odd that Shinya, probably the most mild-mannered boy he’d ever met, should have such a strong backbone when needed. The redhead rose almost immediately, sheathing his blade at the same time in one fluid motion. 

 

Bowing deeply to the ninja, Shinya began saying, “Ando-san—“

 

Shaking his head, the redhead cut him off. “Die.” That was it; one little word. The voice that rose from behind the mask though muffled was a sweet, husky tenor. Quite pleasurable to listen to, Kaoru observed distractedly. “Die-san, my deepest apologies on behalf of the Niimura clan. This was not intended to occur—I myself had no inkling of this until one of the villagers came to the main house.”

 

There was a low chuckle from the masked figure, and then he bowed also. “Your apology is unnecessary but accepted, Shinya-san. Now, please, if I may be escorted to your lord. Niimura-san must be quite aggravated over the wait. When I felt I was being watched though, instinct took over and I fled, hoping to avoid a scene.” At this the redhead looked pointedly at Kaoru and the villagers, still watching with wide-eyed fear and awe.

 

“Again, my apologies, Ando-san,” Shinya said quickly, bowing again earnestly. “Die,” the redhead repeated, this time with a more absent tone to his voice, as though he were used to correcting people a lot. “Follow me, and I’ll take you to Niimura-sama.” With that the blonde turned, heading back towards the compound, scolding people along the way.

 

“What are you doing? Show’s over; shoo shoo.  Though it was quite a lovely demonstration of swordsmanship, wasn’t it?”

 

*

 

“I’m sorry, Ando-san—“

 

“Die.”

 

“…Die-san, but I must request that you clean up a bit and dress in proper attire, as you will be in the presence of our lord. Kaoru-san?”

 

The violet haired samurai snapped to attention, raising a brow in inquiry. “Please take Ando-san—“

 

“Die.”

 

“…to the baths, and get him properly cleaned and dressed. I’ll send over a kimono, but right now, I must return to Niimura-sama.” Then he was gone, and Kaoru was alone with a man he’d just tried to kill. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before the purple haired swordsman turned away, calling over his shoulder, “Follow me.”

 

He couldn’t even hear the steps of the ninja behind him, but when he turned to look, the redhead was indeed behind him. It was almost like he was walking on air, or not walking at all, maybe floating, perhaps. Kaoru could only admire the skill and training that it must have taken to accomplish such a feat.

 

Upon reaching the bathhouse, where an underground hot spring had been tapped and the water pumped inside to a large pool of water, big enough to be someone’s room, the maids tending to the area began fluttering around the two men like overexcited bees near a flower garden. Both men simply looked at each other, and in both pairs of eyes could be seen the same exasperated exclamation of ‘women!’

 

The redhead shooed them off with a wave of his hands and began undressing by himself, while Kaoru graciously accepted the assistance removing his kimono. The violet haired man indulged in musings of what could be under the ninja’s clothing that he would be so reluctant to be undressed; maybe some horrible disfigurement. Shooing the women out of the room, Kaoru sliced through the hot water of the bath, with a contented sigh.

 

He watched through half-closed eyes the plays of muscles across the ninja’s back as he stripped off his shirt, mask already gone. Then as he bent to slide down his trousers, Kaoru had to fight down a blush. It didn’t seem there were any…abnormalities. Then the redhead turned around, and he truly began blushing. He could feel it from his neck to the roots of his hair and the tips of his ears; he was acting like a little schoolboy who had a crush on his teacher.

 

The redhead stepped into the water, naked as the day he was born, and Kaoru could confidently say that there were no defects on his body. “What are you staring at?” That lovely voice, coming from that equally lovely throat startled Kaoru out of his meandering thoughts. Clearing his throat, the samurai began studiously washing himself.

 

It wasn’t long until both men were done, and sitting across from each other on opposite sides of the bath. There was silence between them and mutual long glances. Finally the redhead snorted and playfully splashed some water in Kaoru’s general direction. “You know, I’m still waiting for an apology,” he said.

 

“Don’t hold your breath, Ando-san,” Kaoru shot back in reply, voice as neutral as he could make it. “Die,” the redhead corrected automatically, sounding neither surprised nor gratified by Kaoru’s answering remark. Again the awkward silence filled the air, broken only by the quiet lapping of water at the edge of the bath.

 

All of the sudden, the doors were flung open, startling both men. Just inside hovered the tittering servant girls, carrying with them two different kimonos. “Kaoru-san,” one giggled, “Shinya-san would like it if you and your guest would please dress yourselves and hurry to Niimura-sama’s private dining room.”

 

“Of course. Please, leave the clothing there,” Kaoru instructed, thinking that Die would be quicker dressing if he didn’t have the female servants hovering over him. “Thank you,” Die added, giving them a small, sweet smile, as they left, giggling about how polite he was.

 

“Not too high in the IQ department, are they?” the redhead asked as he rose out of the bath, water sloshing down his well-toned body. Again, Kaoru had to fight the blush that threatened to consume him. “Not really,” he answered, trying for normalcy. He too, rose from the bath and began to pat himself dry with the towels the servants had left. He saw a pale, fine-boned hand reach around him and also grab a towel.

 

Die stood next to him, calmly drying himself off and wringing his wet hair out. He’s bigger than me, Kaoru noted and immediately fought off the inappropriate thoughts that accompanied that statement. The pair dressed in silence and left the room together, Die trailing soundlessly behind the samurai.

 

*

 

The doors were slid open slowly and in stepped Kaoru and Die. Beckoning with a finger, the samurai led the way further into the room. Kyo sat at the table, kissing a dark haired man in a fine silk kimono unabashedly, apparently unperturbed by their arrival. Shinya lay on his other side, his head lying in Kyo’s lap. Abruptly, Kyo bent and kissed him, which the younger man whole-heartedly returned.

 

Having seen the show many times before, Kaoru’s face remained blank, but what was even more surprising was Die’s lack of response to the somewhat…unconventional scene. The dark haired man, whose mouth was now unoccupied, greeted them. “Kaoru-san,” he began, “How nice to see you again!”

 

“The sentiment is the same, Toshiya-san,” Kaoru said, referring to his lord’s other right-hand man. Where Shinya ran things inside the compound and kept the members of the clan in order, Toshiya kept things running smoothly outside of the compound with the surrounding Niimura lands. He also frequently gathered information for Kyo.

 

“Die-san, I assume you came with the information I requested,” Kyo’s deep voice broke in, obviously having finished with Shinya. The redhead gave a polite bow before stating, “I did, Niimura-san.”

 

“Well then, let’s hear it,” he gruffed, swallowing a cup of sake. “The Sato clan has begun taking small villages along the outskirts of your territory, and Mana has begun enlisting people into his service. There is talk of building an army big enough to rival yours so that he may take over your lands.”

 

“How many does he have so far?”

 

“As far as I could estimate, at least two hundred, possibly three.”

 

Growling, Kyo slammed his sake cup on the table. “I knew they’d been silent for too long. Toshiya, why didn’t you have one of your men inspect the area beforehand?” Shocked, Toshiya raised a hand to his mouth as tears filled his eyes. “I told you, Kyo. The last time I sent a man into one of their camps, he was drawn and quartered [hung and cut into four pieces afterward], and they put his head on a spike outside of town for a week and a half.

 

“You—You told me not to anymore. Said you didn’t want me to lose any more of my subordinates.” He began gasping for air, trying to frantically stop the sobs. Worried, Shinya crawled around Kyo and hesitantly put his hand on Toshiya’s arm. With a wailing cry, the dark haired man flung himself into Shinya’s startled arms. Eyes carefully lowered, he stroked Toshiya’s dark hair, whispering calming reassurances into his ear.

 

Floundering, Kyo was caught between upholding his dignity in the face of a stranger and comforting his lover. Finally he thought, ‘damn it all, what do I care what this guy thinks?’ Touching the raven-haired man’s shoulder, Kyo looked at him through his bleached hair and said, “Toshiya, I didn’t mean it like that, you know. Watanabe-san’s loss was a shock to us all, and of course I don’t want something like that to happen again. I was just upset that the Satos had been allowed to progress this far.”

 

Sniffling, Toshiya looked up from Shinya’s shoulder and gave a watery smile. “I know, Kyo-chan. I just got upset. I kept thinking about how you were right, and I should have sent spies, but then I kept seeing Watanabe-san’s decapitated head. I don’t think I could stand to see another one of my men like that.”

 

Die looked over at Kaoru, feeling distinctly an outsider in these events. His eyes seemed to say, ‘Kyo-chan?’ Likewise, Kaoru’s eyes responded, ‘Don’t ask.’ Straightening, the clan leader abruptly turned to the two spectators. “Kaoru-san, although I’m disappointed in your actions earlier, I can’t say I’m surprised. I’m sure if I were in your position, I’d have reacted the same way. However, please keep the fact that I’ve hired Die-san to yourself. I’m sure you understand why.”

 

At Kaoru’s nod of understanding, he dismissed both of them. “Die-san, as a token of our apology, please allow the Niimura clan to provide lodging for you tonight. I’m sure Kaoru can set you up with a room,” Kyo said, and just as Kaoru was about to speak up about something, “You’re dismissed.”

 

That tone left no room for argument, and Kaoru was helpless to do anything but bow and let himself out gracefully. As he and Die were leaving the room, he could Toshiya quietly say, “I’m sorry; I have a fragile emotional disposition.”

 

*

 

As they stepped into the hallway, Kaoru turned to the redheaded ninja. “We have a problem. There aren’t any rooms available.” Die merely blinked at him, seeming undisturbed. “So I’ll go to the nearest Inn. No problem.”

 

Kaoru shook his head, indicating that this was unacceptable. “No, my lord has said you must lodge here this night. I will find something.” The samurai led them further down the halls as he continued to think. Then, inevitably, his mind arrived at only one conclusion. “There’s an extra room attached to mine. You can stay there.”

 

With that he abruptly switched directions, leaving the redhead no chance to protest, and soon enough Kaoru was having servants prepare the extra room attached to his own that he sometimes used for hosting so that Die may have a place to sleep. “I apologize that these are not the best of conditions.”

 

Shrugging, the redhead plopped on a bedroll. “That’s fine. It’s better than sleeping out in the woods.” Rolling onto his stomach, he looked questioningly at the violet haired man, seated cross-legged on the floor before him. “So got any sake?” Snorting, Kaoru called a servant forward. “Sake, please.” A moment later a tray was sat beside them, and the servants vanished as quietly as they came.

 

Pouring a cup of sake, he handed it to Die, and then poured one for himself. “So why was it that you attacked me, anyway?” the redhead asked absently as he sipped at his drink. Blushing, Kaoru admitted hesitantly, “I was certain that you were spying on us, perhaps even working for Mana.” Nodding, Die quietly exclaimed, “Well, he did try to buy my services awhile ago, but Niimura-san outbid him.”

 

“You could have been working for both,” Kaoru stated calmly as he refilled his cup. Die reached for the jar right after him, shaking his head bemusedly. “I’m not dumb enough to try and pit enemies against each other. That’s like asking to have my head cut off.” There was a quick pause, then Die spoke again. “Speaking of having heads cut off, what’s the deal with Niimura-san and the other two? Are they always like that?”

 

“Worse, usually,” Kaoru admitted. Swallowing his sake in one mouthful, Die explained, “I mean, I’ve seen guys together before a lot, but I’ve never seen a threesome. It was interesting. I never would have pegged that Shinya kid for being into a kink like that.”

 

“Shinya is a surprising person like that,” the violet haired samurai agreed, nodding gravely. Laughing, Die shouted, “Jeez! You don’t have to look like you’re going to a funeral! Lighten up! Have some more sake!” With that he proceeded to refill Kaoru’s cup and his own, and the two proceeded to get heavily drunk.

 

*

 

A good while later, Kaoru had actually loosened up enough to have an actual conversation with the ninja. “They’re like that all the time, I swear! One time, Kyo-sama summoned me there, and what’s the first thing I see when I walk in? Him and Toshiya bent over the table, fucking like mad, while Shinya’s sitting on the other side, calmly taking care of the books!”

 

Chortling with laughter, Die replied, “If I were you, I’d be constantly horny as often as you claim to see shows like that.” The samurai blushed yet again, something the redhead had long since decided he liked seeing. “Then again, I bet you have those servant girls crawling all over the place just to get a piece of this,” he went on to say, waving his free hand, the one not occupied with the sake cup, around the room.

 

Kaoru’s redness increased, but he shook his head with a sour look on his face. Swallowing another cup of sake, he claimed, “That may be true. I only get all this though because I’ve known Kyo-sama since childhood; my family has served his for years. The servant girls though…they’re leeches; I wouldn’t trust them within ten feet of my bed. All they’re after is one thing: escape. And you know what their best chance is?”

 

Die nodded gravely. “They try and get knocked up, so you have to marry them, or risk disgrace, and for a ninja or a samurai, marriage is a liability.”

 

“Exactly,” Kaoru agreed, filling both their cups up with still a barely apparent blush on his features. “You do that a lot, don’t you?” Die asked abruptly, changing the subject. “Do what? Fill sake cups?” the samurai replied, obviously confused. “No, blush. You blush a lot, don’t you?” he elaborated.

 

The violet haired man blushed again, setting down the sake jar. “I suppose so,” he answered, his voice sounding hesitant and slightly embarrassed. “It’s cute, is all,” Die said with a warm smile, and a wink. Kaoru smiled back in return, then asked jokingly, “Why, Die-san, are you hitting on me?”

 

Die grinned again, and put down his sake cup. “Yes,” he replied, voice deadly serious. Kaoru’s face turned the same shade as Die’s hair. He looked quickly down at his sake cup, unsure of how to respond. When he looked up again, Die was crawling across the tatami mats to him, moving smoothly and gracefully, almost like a hunting cat. It was only when the redhead was directly in front of him that he stopped.

 

With one hand, he plucked the sake cup out of Kaoru’s grasp, leaned up and pressed his full lips onto Kaoru’s. That was it. Just that small bit of contact, then he pulled away. “Have you ever been with a man before?” Die asked, his voice slightly husky from desire. “No, of course not,” Kaoru said, his voice shaking a little. “But you want me? Otherwise, why would you have insisted I stay here?” Die’s logic was straight to the point and dead-on.

 

The blush that was just beginning to fade flared up again. “Yes,” he answered, his voice uncertain, his answer unclear. Still, Die took it as answer enough, and sat up in front Kaoru. “May I kiss you again?” he asked, sensing the need to take this slowly. A nod was all the answer he received.

 

Again, the redhead kissed Kaoru, just mouth on mouth. At first it was only him doing all the work, but when the samurai began to respond, he fought the urge to shout with triumph. Feeling a strange kind of power shoot through him straight to his groin, Kaoru boldly opened his mouth and stroked his tongue along Die’s full lower lip. The redhead’s mouth fell open in response with a groan, his tongue darting out to play also.

 

One hand tangled itself in the fiery strands trailing down Die’s back, tilting his head for a better angle. The redhead’s tongue swept into Kaoru’s mouth like fire, so quick and unstoppable, and the samurai acquiesced to it with a small sound suspiciously close to a whimper.

 

Bodies were heating at an incredibly fast rate and with it inhibitions were falling away. Die’s hand rose to cradle Kaoru’s jaw, long fingers stroking gently. When the kiss finally broke, both were panting heavily and found they’d moved much closer together. “Do you want to?” the ninja breathed out. “Yes,” Kaoru answered unhesitatingly.

 

“Do you have anything to use as a lubricant?” Die asked, between leaning forward for another kiss, this time chaste. Groaning, Kaoru replied, “Follow me.” With that he rose and led Die by the hand into his sleeping quarters. Just inside the door, Kaoru stopped, turning to Die and kissing him wildly, to subdue the uncertainties which had returned. When he pulled away, his arms were trembling slightly, as much from fear as from anticipation. It was the good kind of fear though, Kaoru thought to himself.

 

As though sensing his fears, Die smiled reassuringly and bent down to kiss him again, mouth slow and languorous, tongue equally as enticing. He poured all of his considerable skill into that kiss, and only when Kaoru’s knees had gone weak and he was pouring needy moans and whimpers into the kiss regularly did he pull away.

 

“Want you. Now,” Kaoru groaned, licking his lips. Pulling away, the violet haired samurai began searching through items on top of a small vanity. When he knocked over a bottle of something in his urgency, he cursed, but apparently it wasn’t what he was looking for, because he returned a moment later carrying another bottle.

 

Yanking Die’s head down by the hair, he kissed him again, slipping into one hand the bottle. He was smiling when he ended it, and told Die to undress first. The two men helped each other out of their clothes as quickly as possible, fingers deft like a thief’s. Kaoru had seen Die naked before, in the bath, but it was almost overwhelming now that his cock stood at attention, flushed with blood, and the wide flared tip leaking like urgent tears.

 

Likewise, Kaoru’s naked form took the redhead’s breath away, so artfully beautiful it was. He was pale perfection with his toned body just on this side of skinny, and his flat stomach. The line of hair leading to his groin was simply awe inspiring, as was the treasure that lay between his legs. Unable to resist temptation, Die reached out and wrapped his hand around it, stroking upwards just once.

 

Kaoru gasped, his eyes fluttering closed, and his hips shifting forwards in their own silent plea for more. His breathing was ragged, and just as he was about to open up his mouth to beg, Die released him. Instead the redhead pressed on his stomach, wordlessly asking him to lie down on the bed, which had already been set up in forethought by the servants.

 

Obeying, Kaoru tugged Die down with him, until the redhead was seated on his knees between the samurai’s legs. Bending his knees, Kaoru commanded, “Enough foreplay. Just do it.” Grinning at the violet haired man’s impatience, Die uncapped the bottle in his hands and poured out some oil, slicking his fingers. The scent of jasmine filled the air, as strong and heady as the lust already perfuming it.

 

Recapping it, he set it aside for future use, and with his free hand, lifting Kaoru’s balls out of the way. As if on instinct, the samurai’s hips tilted upwards even more. With one finger, Die circled the pucker of his ass with one oil-slicked finger. Kaoru flinched back slightly, wondering about the oddness of the sensation there. Still, Die persisted and soon Kaoru was grinding out the words, “Die. Now!” As if on cue, the tip of his finger slipped inside and the violet haired man took in a gasping breath.

 

Such an odd feeling, he thought through the haze of lust clouding his mind. Moving further in, the ninja began spreading the oil around, trying his best with only one finger to ease Kaoru’s penetration. With his other hand, he lightly stroked the samurai’s balls, and while he was distracted with the sensation, added another finger to his ass.

 

Scissoring his fingers, Die brushed the other man’s prostate, and knew when he did so when Kaoru’s back arched and he gave a sharp, strangled cry. “Die! More!” the samurai commanded, his voice sounding distant with the feelings running amok within him. Then the real preparation began, and the redhead stroked Kaoru’s inner walls, urgently trying to make enough room for himself. He knew that with that voice crying out to him in passion, he couldn’t possibly last long.

 

Finally he deemed Kaoru ready and let his fingers slip out of the samurai, much to the samurai’s disappointment. Die uncapped the oil again, and was slicking his own cock while Kaoru was still explaining his need and disappointment to him in that breathy, urgent voice. Then the redhead was poised at the other man’s entrance, and asking huskily, “Are you sure you want me to?”

 

“Oh yes, fuck, yes,” Kaoru gasped out. Satisfied with that answer, Die pushed forwards slowly, trying to pop the head of his cock inside. However, the samurai’s body inevitably tensed, trying to dispel the invasion. Instead of forcing his way in, the ninja waited patiently, poised on the edge of balance. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “Just relax, Kaoru. Take your time.”

 

Using all of his training and will power to do so, the samurai forced to his body to unclench, wanting so badly just to finish it. He’d always wondered…and now he would know. He felt the head of Die’s cock pop inside of him and slide forwards with a snail’s pace to be fully seated inside of him. Kaoru groaned in ecstasy at the invasion, and now realized exactly why men liked it so much. It was incredible; overwhelming, and satisfying, and torturous all at once.

 

“Move,” the samurai moaned. With something like a grunt, the ninja acquiesced, and pulled at just as slowly, thrusting shallowly inwards three times to make room for himself. Then both partners began to take on a more urgent pace, meeting and thrusting frantically, trying for completion as quickly as possible.

 

With every stroke, Die seemed to reach that place deep inside him that made the blood rush in his ears, his head spin, his eyes see flashes of light behind his eyelids, and Kaoru knew that he would forever crave this sensation. Once would never be enough to sate him. Kaoru threw his head back and came with a suddenness that surprised even him. “Die!” he shouted as stripes of white shot out and covered his stomach and Die’s chest.

 

The redhead continued to move, his rhythm stuttering as he felt Kaoru’s passage contract around him. He lasted only a moment longer before drawing in a gasp of air, and shooting his load deep into the recesses of the samurai’s body with a long moan. He collapsed forward on Kaoru with a sigh on his lips that sounded suspiciously like the samurai’s name, and the violet haired man wrapped his arms around the ninja, both cradling and supporting him.

 

They spent a few moments simply lying, tangled together, relearning the task of breathing and thinking. Then, his voice hoarse, Kaoru whispered Die’s name. “Mm?” the redhead murmured in response. “You’re heavy. Move,” the violet haired man said. Without even a word of complaint, the ninja pulled out from him and laid down beside the samurai, ignoring the slight wince on Kaoru’s face.

 

Flinging one arm over the samurai’s abdomen, the redhead scooted closer, drawing one leg across Kaoru’s own and snuggling into his side. Both men conveniently ignored the fact that they desperately needed to clean up, lest Kaoru’s cum turn into a sticky glue-like substance in the morning. Instead, the ninja and the samurai curled up in bed and drifted off to sleep, lazing in the post-sex afterglow.

 

*

 

The next evening, Die, Kaoru, Toshiya, Kyo, and Shinya stood outside near the gates of the compound. Die was leaving that night, dressed in the kimono he’d been gifted with and holding a small bag over his shoulder, containing his black clothing and mask. His sword was hung along his side, and as he bowed carefully to Kyo of the Niimura clan, it clinked slightly.

 

“Your services are highly valued, Ando-san,” Kyo was saying, “And I shall look forward for what information you bring upon your next visit.” He stood between Toshiya and Shinya, looking extremely dwarfed by such tall men, but at the same time, the pride and dignity he exuded made him appear twelve feet tall.

 

“Thank you, Niimura-san. I can promise I will return with some…interesting tidbits,” he said, straightening and stepping away. Kaoru, who stood slightly behind the trio and off to the side, suddenly stepped forward. He bowed. “I would like to apologize for my haste in attacking you yesterday,” he explained.

 

Smiling and shaking his head, Die said, “There is no need to apologize. I would have done the same thing.” Still he bowed politely in return, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Kaoru-san.” He looked the samurai in the eyes and read the unspoken, ‘Stay?’ that seemed to be projected from them.

 

‘You know I can’t, even though I want to,’ his eyes said in return. “Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you also, Die-san,” Kaoru returned, his voice sounding forlorn. Smiling sadly, the ninja turned away from the vision of sadness which presented itself and walked out of the compound.

 

There were no declarations of love, no promises of affection. Merely a silent longing and a parting goodbye, and the emptiness which seemed to spear through both men’s chests.

 

-FIN-

 

So…what did you think? Did you get the joke with the title? “Feudal”? Ha, it takes place in feudal Japan, and in the beginning, there’s a kind of feud. Okay, so it was funnier in my head.

 

 


End file.
